A Light in the Darkness
by blue eyes4
Summary: This is going to be a L/J fic. For the summary please go to the first chapter for it. Also please review, and let me know how the story is, oh flames are welcome as well, as long as you tell me why your flaming my fic.
1. Another birthday and a new friend

****

****

**A/N:**  Ok, here's my first chap, I hope it gets you hooked.

Oh and again, I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter One:**

**Another birthday, and a new friend**

****

The day began like all the days before.  Lily Evans woke up just as the sun began rising over the tops of the trees, but unlike all the other days during the year, this day was special.  It was July 19 1967, and it was Lily's eighth birthday.  Her eyes began to focus as the fogginess of sleep left her, and the bright twinkling light of life filled her emerald green eyes.  The sounds of birds chirping, and the comforting sounds of her mum making breakfast pulled her from her bed.  Walking to her closet with a spring in her steps, she rummaged around for the perfect outfit.  After all it was a very special day, you only turn eight once in your life.  Deciding on a white sleeveless top, and green cotton shorts she ran to the bathroom.  Showering quickly, and brushing her teeth, she went back to finish getting ready in her room.  Brushing the tangles from her very long and red hair, she pulled it back out of her face, and put it up into a ponytail.  Turning to her carefully picked outfit, she put it on, and then began to search for her new white sandals.   Huffing to herself, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled under her bed, hoping to find her shoes.  With a small little cry of victory she crawled back out form beneath the bed holding not one, but two pairs of shoes.

"I knew my tap shoes were somewhere in here"

Lily said to the empty room.  Sitting on the edge of her bed, she put her sandals on, and threw the tap shoes on the floor, where everything else she owned lay.  Springing from her bed, she ran from her room bumping into her older sister who had been on her way to the loo.

"YOU LITTLE RAT! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU ALMOST KNOCKED ME OVER.  I SWEAR IF IT WEREN'T FOR MUM AND DAD I'D WALLOP YOU GOOD."

"Sorry Tuna, I didn't see you there.  I'd totally forgotten that horses were allowed in the house."

"WHY YOU LITTLE WITCH, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT LILY EVANS."

Petunia shrieked at the top over her lungs, while diving towards lily.  If there was one good thing about being smaller than all the other children her age, it was the fact that she could move faster then them, and her eleven year old sister who acted younger then her and her friends most of the time.  Giggling madly she dashed beneath Petunia's out stretched arms, and flew down the stairs, with out touching a single step.  If her heart hadn't been pounding so hard and fast, she may have stopped to think about that small fact, and what it could possible mean in the years to come.

          Skipping into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face, she came to a dead stop as the smile began to falter.  Mrs. Evans was staring at her with that look.  You know the one that says now look here little miss just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can go and put your sister in a screaming fit.  Looking down she scurried over to the table and took her seat, not daring to look at her mum.  She could feel Mrs. Evans eyes boring into her, while trying to ignore the inevitable.  Now you would think that Mrs. Evans would not be capable of looking angry.  She was 5'6 and very slim for a woman who had, had two children already.  Her hair was shoulder length and light blond, just like Petunia's, and her eyes looked like the ocean on a stormy day.  In her mid thirties, she looked no older then twenty-five, and many of her friends along with Petunia's hadn't believed that Mrs. Evans was their mother.

"Morning Mum, what's for breakfast?"

Lily asked, while looking up and playing the innocent card perfectly.  Unfortunately Mrs. Evans didn't buy it, and Lily had thought, that her Mum couldn't look anymore upset then she already did, but again Lily had been very, very wrong.

"What was the meaning of all that, in the upstairs hall, Lily Evans?"

Mrs. Evans asked in a clipped voice.  Lily thought frantically for some sort of excuse, but she knew Petunia would tell the whole story leaving out her part, and of course Mum would believe her like always.  Sighing in defeat, she raised her green eyes to face her mother with out fear, even though fear was the only emotion she was feeling at the moment.

"I didn't see Petunia as I ran from my room Mum, and I almost knocked her over.  I said I was sorry, even after she was right wicked with me, but you know I lose my temper at times.  Honest Mum its not my fault, it my hair.  Just look how red it is, so you see the temper comes with it."

Lily's bright green eyes were beginning to water, even though she was fighting with all her might to keep the tears from falling.  This was her birthday, and Petunia just had to do something to ruin it.  It wasn't good enough that she ruined all the other days; she had to ruin this day as well.  Mrs. Evans looked at her youngest daughter, and sighed.  She was such a bright girl for only eight, top of her class and very cheerful as well, if only she could keep her temper under control and stop getting into trouble.  She went to her daughter as a tear slid down her check, and wrapped her in a loving hug, while she whispered softly to her.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry.  Its just so vexing the way you two always pick at each other.  Your sisters Lily, and you should start acting like it.  Now dry your tears, while I get your plate, after all it is your birthday and Petunia should have taken that into consideration before yelling at you."

She kissed Lily's cheek lightly, and walked back to the stove to put the last touches on breakfast.  Watching her Mum's back for a moment she thought that this birthday was starting off horribly.  Picking her napkin up off the table she dried her face, and then got up on her knees to pour a glass of orange juice.  It was at that exact moment that Petunia entered the kitchen with a smile for their Mum, and a sneer for her.

"Good morning Mum"

Petunia said cheerfully while sitting down across from Lily.  She poured herself some orange juice and took a small sip, than looked up at her sister, noting the redness of her eyes.  She smirked.

"Lily"

That one name had been said with more venom then that of a poisonous snake.  Lily looked over to their mother, but as usual Mrs. Evans was too busy to notice her eldest daughters attitude towards her youngest daughter.  Lily looked down and began to play with her napkin not wanting to meet Petunia's cold blue eyes, in case she lost her temper again.

          The sound of the front door opening and closing, signalled the return of their father from his morning stroll to get the Sunday paper from the box down the street.  Mr. Evans was a tall man who stood at 6'1, and you could not find an ounce of fat on him anywhere.  He was in his mid thirties, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.  His face was ruggedly handsome, yet the twinkle in his eyes, made him look almost boyish.  He was always smiling, and he rarely ever got angry with his two girls.  Coming into the kitchen he headed straight to his wife who was busy at the stove.  

"Morning love, that smells wonderful."

"Good morning to you to Richard, now go sit down with the girls while I bring it over."

Mr. Evans leaned over and kissed his wife softly in greeting before turning and striding to his seat at the table.  Lily watched her father from the corner of her eye, while she smiled secretly to herself, over the love her parents both shared for each other.  Ignoring the evil looks Petunia was throwing at her from across the table she turned to her father, with a bright sunny smile on her childishly round baby face.

"Morning Daddy."

Lily looked at her father hopefully, after all he hadn't said happy birthday to her yet, and while she thought about that, she realized that her mother hadn't said it either.  Oh she had lectured her on not causing Petunia to go into a tantrum on her birthday of all days, but she hadn't said happy birthday Lily dear, like all the years before.  Mr. Evans eyes shone with mischief as he looked at his youngest daughter, and the hopefully excited light that seemed to radiate from her bright green eyes.  Smiling to himself, and trying hard not to laugh at Lily he spoke.

"Morning Lily, and how are you today."

He picked his paper up and faked interest in the sports section, while he watched her out of the corner of his eye.  Lily's face dropped, and she turned her eyes to the top of the table, as her mother came over and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

"Fine Daddy, just fine.  I've never been better."

She mumbled, while picking up her fork and beginning to play with the food on her plate.  Petunia smiled happily at her fathers snide to her sister.  She like Lily thought her father had forgotten also, and it made her foul mood turn in to one of happiness.  Putting his paper down, he looked up at his wife who had just sat down across from him.  She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, not really believing that he had forgotten their daughters eighth birthday.  Mr. Evans smiled humorously at his wife and winked, making sure the girls didn't see it.

"Christine dear."

"Yes Richard."

"There's something about today, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.  What could I have possible forgotten?"

"Well it could be a number of things Richard, you know how forgetful you tend to be."

Lily had looked up, at this point in the conversation, and she looked back and forth between her parents.  A small part of her still believing that her father had forgotten, kept her from realizing that the suspicion she was feeling towards her father, and his forgetful memory, was a correct one.

"Yes, yes.  Now let me see.  Is there a football game on this afternoon?  No I just finished with the sports section and there hadn't been any mention of one.  It must be something else."

Lily looked at him, and arched her brow just like her mother had done.  Mr. Evans laughed out right with the look on lily's face.

"Oh…now I remember, silly me.  Happy birthday sweet pea."

Lily jumped from her chair, and ran the two steps it would take her to reach her father.  Wrapping her small little arms around his neck, she showered him with butterfly kisses.  He laughed as he hugged lily tight and stood up, to twirl around in circles with her in his arms.  She giggled continuously as Mr. Evans spun them around the kitchen, and each time she caught Petunia's face during her fathers little dance, her smile grew.  Petunia's face was almost as red as lily's hair, and her eyes were cold, and filled with hatred, but their was something else in them as well, only lily would never know what that something else was until years later.

          Christine Evans sat back in her chair, while watching her husband twirl around the kitchen with lily in his arms.  Mr. Evans was in his element she noted, with firm satisfaction.  He had turned out to be the perfect man for a wife, house and family.  Lily's bell like laugh brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled.

"Now, now…you two, enough of this nonsense.  Come back to the table and finish your breakfast."

"Of course dear.  We were just finishing up, weren't we my little lily."

"Oh yeah…we were just finishing mum."

"Well then hurry up, before your breakfast becomes to cold to eat."

Mr. Evans placed lily on her chair, than took his own seat.  The three of them were just about to begin their meal, when Petunia who had remained silent during the whole spectacle their father had put on, spoke in a low tightly controlled voice.

"I'm not that hungry mum.  May I be excused?"

"Yes of course Petunia.  Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine mum.  Just not very hungry at the moment, I've just remembered something that was rather disturbing, and it's made me feel sick at heart.  I'll just be in my room, mum, dad."

With that said Petunia left the kitchen, as thought the devil himself had been on her heals.  Mr. & Mrs. Evans watched her retreating form until she had slipped out of sight.  Sighing they looked at each other, both had already guessed, what the disturbing memory, Petunia had suddenly remembered was.

"Richard!  Who's going to tell her about this afternoon?"

"Not now love, let lily finish her meal, and then you and I can talk over dishes."

Lily didn't like the worry that had been in their voices during that little exchange of words.  Looking at her parents, lily thought for the fist time ever that they actually looked their age.  Taking the silence as her queue to leave, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood.  Going over to her father, she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek.  Pulling away she looked at him with understanding he had never seen in her eyes before.  He tried to smile and reassure her that all was well, but she just shook her head and walked over to her mother.  Lily hugged Mrs. Evans tightly as her mum returned the hug.

"I really am sorry about earlier mum.  I didn't mean it, I do love Petunia, as much as you and daddy."

"I know you didn't mean it, you just can't help yourself sometimes with all the beautiful red hair, and besides lily dear, its what being a child is all about.  Oh sweetie I almost forgot.  Happy birthday my heart."

"Thank you mum.  May I go into the backyard to play for a while now mum, dad?"

"Go right ahead sweet pea, just be sure to stay where we can see you, and don't go into the woods."

"I won't daddy.  I'll just go play on the swing."

Lily left her parents at the table, and ran out the back door, and towards the swing.  Today just might turn out all right after all she thought.

          "Petunia dear, come down to the kitchen please.  Your father and I need to speak with you."

Mrs. Evans yelled up the stairs to her daughter.  Not waiting for a reply she walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Mr. Evans sat waiting.  Sitting down beside her husband, she rested both hands on top of the table, and shook her head no, to Richards questioning eyes.  Taking a deep breath she waited in silence for Petunia to come down.  After all there was nothing else to talk about.  Mr. & Mrs. Evans had gone over Petunia's attitude and continuous jealousy towards lily while cleaning the breakfast dishes.  There was really nothing they could do, and unfortunately they were both almost at the end of their tether, with the constant fighting between Petunia and lily. 

          Petunia finally made her way into the kitchen twenty minutes later, with a look of disinterest on her pale pasty face.  Mr. Evans placed his hand on top of his wives right hand and squeezed it trying to calm the anger he knew was rising, from Petunia's disregard to her mothers call.  Petunia stopped on the opposite side of the table, and folded her arms across her chest, and waited for whatever her mother had wanted.

"Why didn't you come when your mother called you Petunia?"

Mr. Evans had never raised his voice to his daughters or wife; his voice was always cheerful and pleasant even when he was lecturing his girls.  But now it was low and rough.  It could almost pass as stern, and Petunia noticed this difference in her father immediately.  The little colour she had in her face drained away completely, as she answered him.

"I did come.  I'm here aren't I?"

"Petunia! I called you twenty minutes ago.  WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT WHEN I TELL YOU.  NOT TWENTY MINUTES LATER, BUT RIGHT AT THAT SPECIFIC TIME."

Her mothers voice was rising with each word she spoke.  Mr. Evans squeezed her hand reassuringly again, trying to calm her.  It wouldn't do any good, if lily were to hear them for the backyard.

"I was on the telephone with Amanda.  That's why I couldn't come right when you called."

"Then you should have told her you'd call her back.  Petunia you really shouldn't have kept your mother and I waiting.  Its rude and disrespectful to both of us."

"Fine!  I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It had better not young lady.  Now that you're here, your mother and I need you to watch lily this afternoon and through most of the evening."

"WHAT!!  YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO GO OUT ON HER BIRTHDAY.  I'M SURPRIZED WITH THE WAY YOU FAVOR HER ALWAYS."

"Don't raise your voice to your father!  Show some respect for once, and we don't want to leave lily on her birthday, but we have no choice.  You've known about your fathers company party for weeks now, so don't act all surprised Petunia."

"Well I can't do it.  I've already made plans with my friends, so I can't do it mum."

Mrs. Evans stood up angrily and Petunia flinched at the sudden movement, while Mr. Evans tried in vain to pull her back down into her chair, but she would have none of it.

"Then I suggest you go and phone them now, and be sure to tell them you won't be meeting them today.  You see Petunia you are going to watch lily for us, there's no ifs, ands or buts about it.  Your family comes before your friends Petunia, not the other way around."

Mrs. Evans stormed from the room, before Petunia had the chance to dispute her mothers order.  They both listened to the stomping of her mother's footsteps as she went upstairs, then the sound of the bedroom door slamming, seemed to echo through the quiet house.  Mr. Evans shook his head sadly as he looked at Petunia, with disappointment written in his eyes.

"I won't do it!  I refuse to do it!  You can't make me!"

"Oh my dear girl, that is where your very, very wrong.  You're going to watch your sister for us, and your going to do it with a smile on your face.  Then when your mother and I get home, you and I are going to have words.  I've always been lenient with you girls, and now I can see that, that leniency has lead to the chip on your shoulders.  Well it stops today Petunia, even if I have to keep you in your room from now until your thirty.  I'll not have you upsetting your mother with this nonsense any more.  Do you understand me young lady?"

"BLOODY 'ELL, YES I UNDERSTAND!!"

"Don't swear Petunia, act like a proper lady.  Now go to your room until its time for you to watch lily, and I want you to think about the way you have behaved, and how you could possible rectify the situation."

"Yes daddy."

Petunia turned with that and walked sulkily back to her room.  Her mind had already begun to plot her revenge.  If lily thought she was unbearable now, just wait until her parents left, because Petunia knew it was entirely the little witches fault that her parents were being stern with her.  Petunia was also tired of all the praise lily got from her parents and family, it was always lily did this, lily did that, oh did you hear lily scored 100% on her math test.  Lily was perfect, and Petunia's hatred would grow in the years to come because of that.

          Lily's day from the time she had gone into the backyard to play, up until her parents had to leave, had been more then wonderful.  Her father had come into the backyard to push her on the swing, and when she had tired of that they had lain on the grass to look for shapes in the clouds, as they rolled along with the light wind.  Lily hadn't known how long they had been staring at the sky, but all to soon her mothers voice called them from their little game.  Lunch was ready, and the two of them walked back to the house slowly, with her small hand clasped in her fathers much bigger one.  Lunch had been extremely pleasant for lily because Petunia still wasn't hungry and she stayed locked up in her room.  Lily was so excited and enjoying the day, that she didn't notice the looks her parents threw at each other, when Petunia said she wasn't coming down.  After they had finished their meal, lily's mum carried over a cake with eight candles, and they sang happy birthday to her.  She had closed her eyes tight, and made her wish, and than blew out all the candles with one blow.  Presents had come next, and lily had ripped the wrapping form them hurriedly.  They were all wonderful, but her very favourite was a thick and heavy hard cover book called The Sword in the Stone.  After that her parents had to go get ready for their party.  Lily was a little sad by their having to leave for almost the whole day, but she understood that her father's work was important.  She had made her way, with the huge book under her arm into the living room.  She found her favourite window seat to read in, and she sat down.  With in two pages, lily was carried away to the dark ages, where a young king Arthur was beginning his destiny, with the help of Merlin who just happened to be a wizard.  She was so enthralled; she didn't notice her parents and Petunia talking over the rules before they left.  She didn't even hear them say their goodbyes before leaving the house and closing the door behind them.  

          What lily did notice was the shadow that fell over her blocking her light.  Looking up, she came face to face with Petunia, and she was actually smiling at her.  If she hadn't known better she would say she was having a nightmare because Petunia never smiled at her, and if she was doing so now then it couldn't be good.  Lily gave her a wavering smile of uncertainty, then dropped her eyes back to the words on the page, wanting nothing more then to read for the afternoon, and keep as far away from Petunia as possible.  Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen; what did happen was shocking none the less.  Petunia took the book from her hands, and made sure to place a bookmark in it before closing the book and placing it on the table gently.  Lily couldn't hide it anymore, she looked at her sister with shock and disbelief written on her face, and if lily didn't know any better she would have sworn that Petunia's smile grew.  Then Petunia grabbed one of lily's hands and pulled her from her perch and began to drag her towards the kitchen.

"Come on lily.  We are going to do what you've always wanted to do since moving here."

Petunia's voice actually sounded sweet and loving, this was so out of character for her, that lily tried to pull her hand away and stop, but Petunia was stronger, and she would never win against her when it came to strength, she was just to small.  By that time, they were heading out the backdoor in the kitchen, and lily had finally realized that she had a voice.

"Petunia, what are you doing, let go of me.  I want to read my new book."

"Lily, lily, lily.  You can read any day, but while mum and dads away, we girls can play.  LOOK!"

Lily's eyes had followed Petunia's pointing finger, and up a head she could just make out the path that lead into the woods.  She had always wanted to walk along that path and see where it would lead.  Lily had a very active imagination, and she believed that there could be fairies; unicorns, wood nymphs and all the other mythical creatures she had read about were real.  So if she walked along that path it just may lead her to their secret little world and then she could watch them play and do all the things she had read about.  Excitement was beginning to course through her as they began walking towards the earth beaten path once more.  Then just as fast as the excitement came, it left.

"Mum and daddy said I'm not allowed in the woods, and your not allowed either.  We can't go Petunia, what if we get lost, and what if they found out.  I'd hate to see how mad they would be from us disregarding their rules."

""Oh lily, don't be a bloody idiot.  Mum and dad will never know, and we won't get lost as long as we stay on the path.  Besides this is my gift to you, see' in as how you wish to walked through the woods, and look for all your fairy tail creatures."

"I do really want to go, but I just don't know Petunia.  I don't think we should, it'll be dark in a few hours, and if were still in the woods we won't be able to follow the path out."

"Don't be such a baby lily, this will be fun, and we'll be back before nightfall anyways.  You said it yourself, can't have mum and dad finding out, so we have to make sure we're back before dark."

If she hadn't wanted to do this one thing for so long, and if Petunia had been her usual cruel self, lily would have turned around, and gone back to her book.  Unfortunately Petunia was being kind, and loving to her for the first time in her life, and that was what she wished for every birthday.  To have Petunia love her, the way she had always loved Petunia.  Well it had looked like lily's wish had finally come true and she wanted to do this with her, because it felt like she had a sister.

"Ok Petunia, I want to see a water sprite."

Petunia nodded her head, and pulled lily onto the path, and the two of them entered the woods with out a backwards glance.  

          Walking along the path for over an hour, Petunia knew it was now or never.  Stopping she turned to look at her sister. 

"Lily I'm gonna rest, and we've gone as far as we can for today, so you may want to take a look around for any of your fairy tail creatures before we have to turn back.  Go on, I think that's water I hear over there."

Petunia pointed northwest, and lily's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of seeing a water sprite.

"Don't you wanna come look with me, it'll be fun and even if they aren't real, well it'll still be an adventure."

"I would lily, but I'm tired.  Why don't you go on and look, and once I've had a bit of a rest I'll catch up with you by the stream."

Lily being eight years old was still somewhat naive, even though she was exceptionally bright for her age.  She also trusted her older sister, so didn't question her any further.  Lily nodded then dashed into the dense foliage heading towards the sound of running water.  Petunia watched her go, and smiled to herself.  Waiting until she could no longer see lily, she ran back the way they had come.

"Well I guess, they won't think she's so perfect anymore."

She said aloud to the forest, and for the first time, she sounded truly happy.

The forest was peaceful, allowing you to forget everything outside of this breathtakingly beautiful place.  Everything here was alive and vibrant, the birds chirped merrily in the trees, the woodland creatures went about there daily business seeming not to mind in the least that a child was walking through their home.  Quite on the contrary they seemed to watch her with knowing eyes, and they didn't fear this redheaded girl one bit.  The suns rays were still filtering through the canopy of trees overhead, when lily came to the small river.  She sat down on the banks of the river, and watched the slowly sweeping current, wash bits of debris over its surface.  Lily sat quietly just letting all the things around her sooth her with its untouched beauty and love.

The minutes ticked by as the sun solely made its decent from the sky, lily was just beginning to wonder where Petunia was when she caught movement to the left of her, just on the other side of the river.  She gazed over at the heavy foliage and shrubs not daring to breath.  Her mind was racing; what if this was a sprite or a pixie.  She watched with mounting excitement, while she made her body remain still because she knew that any movement from her now would surly scare the creature away, and then she would never know what lay lurking near the waters edge.

"Come on, step through the bush so I can see you" she thought.

Lily didn't notice the subtle changes occurring around her, as the sky began to deepen into hues of red.  The forest was beginning to take on a look of hidden secrets, with the last light of the sun.  The foliage parted, and the creature's head appeared followed by its body.  At first glance it looked like a skittish white colt, but upon further inspection lily gasped out loud.  The creature looked up at the small sound lily had made, but it didn't run.  Its beautiful large ebony eyes stared at her, and it didn't seem frightened of her in the least, it seemed to be taking her in with as much interest as lily was taking in it.

"My God, it can't be.  Can it?  Oh but it must be, in less I'm dreaming.  My God, I'm not dreaming, so it must be, it's a…that's a!!  Unicorn!"  Lily whispered aloud.

The unicorn pawed the earth proudly with its front hooves, as it bowed its head to her, trying to let her know that her assumption was correct.

          Lily watched the unicorn in absolute wonder, as it pawed the earth.  Was it actually trying to communicate with her?  Standing up slowly, she watched it trying to see any signs that she was frightening it.  Lily gasped again, for she was sure her movement would have made it run back the way it came, but instead it stepped into the stream, coming towards her.  Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, as the magnificent white beast came towards her.

"Are you not afraid of me?"  She asked the ever-nearing unicorn.

It stopped at the sound of her voice, and nickered swaying its head side to side, before moving towards her once more.  Shocked beyond belief at the unicorn's actions, she took a step forward.

"Can you…that is to say, can you understand me?"

Again it nickered, but this time it nodded its head, a few times with out stopping.  Lily stood in awe, as it finally stepped on to her side of the riverbank.  For a baby, it was still big, and the beautiful creature towered over her.  Raising her hand slowly, she reached for it, wanting nothing more then to run her hand down it's silky looking white neck.  It closed the distance between them, and lily found her self right in front of it.  Its breath was ruffling strands of fiery red hair that had escaped their holding, and lily giggled at the ticklish sensation running through her from its breath.  She brought her hand from behind its ear, and ran it down its long neck, revelling in the silkiness of the coat, it didn't feel like other horses, and she smiled at this thought, because it wasn't like other horses, it had magic powers.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  Are you this friendly with all the strangers you meet in the forest?"

It swayed its head from side to side and seemed to give a snort of distaste.  Lily giggled, and the unicorn nudged her in the shoulder, sending her off balance, while it then stomped the earth with its powerful front hooves once.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm just thinking its kind of strange that you would let me see you, when you say you don't show your self to others that may come near you."  Lily whispered.

The unicorn whinnied, and then nudged her again, for good measure.

          "So I'm forgiven I see.  Well do you have a name, that you could tell me some how?"

The unicorn backed away from her, making lily think she had offended it some how, but it stopped backing up once it was five feet from her.

"Oh are you trying to tell me your name, well go on, I'm really good at charades."

The white beast rose onto its hind legs, and kicked the air with its front while letting out a loud and powerful whinny, just before dropping back to the ground.  As soon as its silver front hooves it the ground it took off, making it look like a white streak of light flashing through the forest.  Lily had never seen anything move quite that fast, and before she had time to say so, the unicorn stood before her once more.  It was breathing heavier then before, but that was to be expected after that little show.  Smiling and stroking it between the eyes, she waited for it to calm its breathing.  Once it was back to breathing gentle breaths she stepped away to look at her, she had just decided that it was a girl, because it had to be one, it was to beautiful not to be.

"That was brilliant.  I would have to guess that your name is lightning, because that's what you looked like streaking across the forest floor."

Nodding its head, she moved to sniff lily's hair playfully. 

"What a wonderful name."

Lightning's head shot up all of a sudden as her ears perked up trying to listen for something that lily couldn't hear.  It was then that lily noticed just how dark and late it was, and she knew now that Petunia hadn't really change her attitude towards her.  The forest was a wonderful place during the day but in the pale light of dusk it was frightening. 

"Lightning!  My sister Petunia has left me, I'm never gonna find my way out of here now.  Oh I never should have believed she had changed that quickly.  What am I gonna do, Mum and dad are going to be so angry with me."

Lily began to cry, not noticing Lightning's agitation.  She was pawing the earth frantically and give off a small cry like whinny.  Lily's crying stopped abruptly as she caught the sounds of howling coming from the other side of the river.  Looking to Lightning she saw the wild look in her huge ebony eyes.

"Wolves, I forgot about the wolves.  That's why daddy never wanted me in the forest."

Lightning was nodding her head frantically, just as lily caught sight, of one lone wolf coming to the waters edge just across form them.  All colour drained from her face, as she stood frozen to her spot.  Lightning came to her and began nudging her trying to get her attention, lily finally looked at her, and the unicorn bent its front legs down beneath its body, and threw its head back.  Lily didn't have to ask if it meant what she thought, because it was apparent.  With out thought, lily jumped onto lightning's back, just has the rest of the pack came through the foliage behind the lone wolf.  The next thing lily knew, they were flying across the ground, and she had to wrap her little hands in lightning's beautiful mane to keep from falling off.  Her heart was pounding fiercely as they flew through the trees at a break neck pace, but lily was starting to enjoy the ride, even though danger lurked just behind them.  Lightning seemed to know where she was going so lily made sure to stay quiet, letting her think with out disruption.  They burst from the forest just as nights cloak was covering the sky, and to lily's amazement she found her self, staring at the back of her house.

"How did you know?  Thank you, so much, you'll be my friend for life."

Lightning came to a halt then, and waited for lily to dismount.  Once lily was safely on the ground once more, she threw her arms around Lightning, trying to tell her how much she loved her, for bringing her home.  Lightning gave a soft whinny, and nudged lily towards the back door.  Laughing and brushing the tears from her cheeks she walk towards the back door.  Once she got there she turned back to look at lightning one last time.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Lightning nodded, and whinnied before turning and running back into the forest.  Lily stood watching until Lightning was out of sight.  Sighing she turned back and strolled into the house with a smile on her face.  Closing the door, she heard running foot steps then Petunia's gasp as she came into the kitchen.

"WHAT!!  BUT HOW?  I MADE SURE YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR WAY BACK.  THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT YOU COULD FIND YOUR WAY BACK ON YOUR OWN LILY EVANS."

Petunia screamed, in out rage.  She had made sure of that, bring lily far enough away, than making her leave the path.  Lily just looked at Petunia, with the bright smile still on her face.

"I know Petunia!  I couldn't find my way back."

"THEN HOW?"

"A friend showed me the way home."

Lily said this cryptically, and then ignoring her sister's look of disbelief and out rage she walked by her, and out of the kitchen.  She was just heading up stairs to her room, when Petunia halted her once more.

"WHAT FRIEND!  WHO COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLE MET IN THOSE WOODS?  YOU NEVER TALK TO STRANGERS."

 "I know.  Now I'm very tired and I just want to go to sleep, so see you in the morning Petunia."

And with that Lily Evans walked up the last few steps, laughing at the look on her face, while Petunia stood at the bottom in shock.  Lily's birthday was not suppose to end like this, oh no she had made sure that she would be grounded for life, yet there she was walking up the stairs to her room, and their parents would never know just how much of a witch she really was.  Lily stopped at her door, and peered down at Petunia.

"Oh Petunia, this was one of my best birthday's ever.  I'll never forget it, and it's all because of you."

Petunia threw her hands up in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs, before turning and storming away from the stairs.  Lily giggled wildly as she entered her room thinking about a white unicorn, and the friendship they had just begun, for lily knew with out a doubt they would meet again sometime in the near future, and she couldn't wait for that day to come. 


	2. Pranks 'R' Us

A/N:  Just a few things before you read the next chapter that I thought you should know. 

 Yes I do write somewhat serious fanfic but that's just the type of writer that I am, but I do put a lot of humour into my stories as well, because it balances the life of the story.  Hey its just like real life, you get it all, happiness, sadness, comedy, hatred, love, etc.

Honestly though, if the story calls for a serious chapter that's what I'll write, and it works the same way for any other type of emotion or feeling.  Also, the story may seem kind of plot less, but there is a plot that I'm going by it's just gonna be a few chapters until you see it.  Honestly there is method to my madness.  The beginning chapters do tie into later chapters, I'm giving you all pieces of a very big puzzle and by the end of my story I'm hoping you'll have a beautiful picture of the story.

Ok now I am just gonna thank my first two reviewers for leaving me a few lines of what they thought.

Reader: Thank you for your review it made my day to see I had received a review just a day after I posted the story.  I also wanted to ask you why you recommend that; I'm truly interested in hearing why you feel the first year shouldn't be written about.  If you can just e-mail me your reason and I will take it into consideration, because as I said its my first time writing for this fandome and I would like to know if most readers feel this way as well.  Anyways toodles for now, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

Hermione's evil twin:  Thank you so much for actually reviewing my summary.  I so wasn't expecting that at all.  I am very glad you thought that the summary was good, cause as I said I really didn't think it was that well written.  You are too sweet, I'm so glad you love the story so far, and yes I'll be posting as fast as possible but you have to remember that you can never rush a good thing.  The first chapter took me three days to write, so it will most likely take me around the same amount of time.  I'm also thrilled to hear that it's very original because I worried about that.  Oh and I'm sure you could write even better then me  lol.  It doesn't take that much, you just have to have something you want to say, and then you just go from there, but really thank you for that little tidbit, it helps to inflate my head somewhat.  Well hope to hear what you think of this chapter, and the third chapter will be out with in the next couple of days I'm hoping.  Toodles.

Ok, now with out further ado, and more of my rambling I present to you the second chapter of A light in the Darkness.

Chapter Two Pranks 'R' Us 

"James, its time to wake up."

Mrs. Clair Potter's agitated voice came through the closed bedroom door.

"Mum! It's the summer hol's, I'm aloud to sleep late."

James's muffled sleep filled voice rang out in his disgustingly dirty room.  Taking his pillow he covered his head and rolled over thinking that his mum would leave it at that.  The sound of the bedroom door being thrown open made James jump up in his bed, and his eyes darted around the room franticly.

"Wha…what?  What's wrong, has the new house-elf Dobby set fire to the house again?"

James asked his mother franticly, when he noticed her standing in the doorway, and boy if looks could kill, he'd have been dead and buried by now.  Smiling sheepishly he grabbed his glasses from the end table by his bed and placed them on his boyishly cute face.  James had just turned eleven that past May, and even at his young age, he was already showing signs of becoming a ruggedly handsome young man, just like his father Mr. Tomas Potter.  James was somewhat tall for his age, standing at 5'4 and he had bright blue eyes.  His hair was black, and it never lay nice and neat, even when he brushed it, it just fell all over the place, going in every direction, and a tuff of hair always seemed to fall in front of his eyes.  It had been just his luck to inherit the Potter family hair.

"So…umm, err.  I take it the house isn't on fire mum?" 

James said, making sure not to look at Mrs. Potter's eyes.  Her eyes were the exact opposite of her son's, they were deep amber brown, which seemed to match her brown curly locks of hair, which framed her small and dainty face.  She was 5'6, and slim from working as an Auror for the Ministry.  James's father thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever met, and he showed her how much he loved her all the time.  James found his parents shows of affection disgusting, but that was to be expected from an eleven-year-old boy.

"James Potter, look at this room!  Its disgusting, I thought I told you to clean it."

"err…you did."

"So why isn't it clean.  You know the Black's and Lupin's are coming for dinner tonight."

Cringing, James looked down and began to pick at his comforter.  His mother could always reduce the great James Potter to a snivelling three year old.

"Well, err, you see, its really quite funny mum."

"Well then please tell me just how funny it is."

With that said, Mrs. Potter crossed her arms in front of her, and preceded to tap her foot in impatience. 

"Umm…you see, yesterday when you asked me to clean my room, I was kinda busy with this thing, Sirius, Rumus and I are working on.  I didn't get the chance to tell the house-elves that my room needed a good clean until I went to bed.  But they were to have it done by morning mum, honest.  They do it when I'm sleeping all the time, I mean all it takes is the snap of their fingers or something like that, and everything is done.  I just don't understand why they didn't do it."

He finished his story quickly noting the pretty shade of red Mrs. Potter was turning.  James had no idea what he had said to anger her so, and an angry Mrs. Potter was not a pretty sight to behold.

"James Godric Potter!  I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS ROOM, NOT THE HOUSE-ELVES." 

Mrs. Potter yelled in exasperation.

"But mum, their house-elves, that's what they do.  You know cleaning and stuff, it's their job."

"Your right James, they do clean the house, but it's not fair to make such a mess and then have them clean it.  That's why I've ordered them not to clean your room when you ask.  You my son, will do it your self with out help, and hopefully you'll think before throwing your things around next time."

Mrs. Potter's voice had softened, when she told James this.  As angry as she was, she still loved her only child very much, and she knew that this punishment would teach him to respect those who were in your service.  After all if you're not willing and able to do the work your servants do, then it isn't fair to make them do it.

"Mum, are you mad, it'll take me hours to clean this room."

James wailed.  For an eleven year old, he sure could sound like he was five again.

"Perhaps next time, you'll keep it neat and clean.  Now I suggest you get up and start this job James, because if it's not done by the time our guests arrive, then Remus, and Sirius will not be staying with you for the summer.  Close your mouth James, I don't want to hear you plead your case.  I'm your judge, jury, and executioner, and my verdict stands.  Clean this mess, or your friends leave when their parents do."  Clair Potter said in a matter of fact type voice, then she turned closing the bedroom door behind her.  James mouth was still open, but he hadn't uttered a sound.  His mum had set the law, and there was no way to change it once set.  Sighing in defeat, James jumped from his bed, and then preceded to tread carefully across the floor, he really didn't feel like tripping on all the junk that lay about.  Looking around the room in horror, he wondered where to start, and if he would be able to finish this monstrous task before the Black's and Lupin's arrived.

"BLOODY HELL!  I'LL NEVER FINISH BEFORE THEY GET HERE!"

James yelled in frustration.

          James looked up at the sound of the wizard clock in the hallway.  It chimed, letting everyone in the house know that the Lupin's and Black's had arrived. 

"Just great, I've spent the whole day cleaning and I'm still not even close to being done yet.  Mum's not going to like this."

He muttered, while standing and brushing his cloths off.

"Begging your pardon young master."

A squeaky little voice came from behind him.  James jumped and spun around in fright, only to come face to face with the little greyish house-elf standing behind him.

"AHHGGGG…Don't do that.  Hey aren't you our new house-elf that's always setting fire to the kitchen?"

"Yes young master, but Dobby no meaning it sir."

James eyes grew wide and he yelled.

"DOBBY…NO DON'T!"

He grabbed the book Dobby had picked up to hit himself over the head with.

"Dobby is bad though sir, for setting fire to your beautiful house.  Dobby must be punished most grievously sir."

Dobby said with conviction.

"Your just a little bit accident prone, it's really nothing to go hitting yourself over the head for.  I mean look at me, I'm the biggest accident walking around here, and with all the things I pull I'm surprised I haven't set fire to the house yet."

"But you're a wizard, sir."

"A wizard, but I'm not even finished school yet.  Bloody hell I haven't even started school yet, so I'm really not a wizard yet, if you think about it."

"Oh but young master you are a wizard."

"Alright, alright.  If you want to be that way about it fine.  But all I'm saying is that I don't know all that much magic yet.  And Dobby call me James, not young master or sir."

"Oh but sir, Dobby can't do that."

          James rolled his eyes, he hadn't realized that speaking with a house-elf was so exasperating.  He had always just told them what he needed done, and then they would do it, but actually talking to one, was much different then just giving them orders.  James's heart gave a little pang of guilt.  This was what his mum was trying to teach him and it had worked.  James now had a new respect for the house-elves that served his family loyally.  James looked at Dobby trying to find some way to make him understand, his request, when he heard the sounds of running footsteps coming up the stairs fast.  Ignoring it, he continued.

"Of course you can Dobby.  Just say James.  Trust me, everyone does it, it's really not that hard."

The bedroom door flew open just then and two boys ran into the room.  The first boy was 5'4 and he had deep blue eyes that twinkled with humour and mischief.  His hair was black and very neat.  This boy was defiantly going to be a ladies man, when he was older.  The second boy was a bit smaller then the first, he stood at 5"2.  His eyes were sad and grey, like a stormy sky.  He was thin and frail looking, but he was far from being weak.  He had a whole mop of hair on his head that was a beautiful sandy blond.

          "OY…James, this room is disgusting.  It reminds me of me own room."

Sirius Black, who had been the first boy to enter said, while pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.  James and the second boy Remus Lupin rolled their eyes at sirius and his so called humour.

"You see Dobby.  Even sirius here, who has nothing but air in his head can call me james, so I know you can do it since you are smarter then him."

Remus was on the floor howling with laughter, at the look on sirius's face.

"I resent that jamesie.  I have more then just air in my head, and when I figure out what it is, I'll be sure to let you know."

Sirius said with laughter in his eyes, even though he tried to sound upset and serious. Unfortunately his words had the opposite affect then what he had been aiming for.  James now was laughing loudly as well, and remus  seemed to be laughing even harder, which was causing tears to pour from his grey eyes and run down his pale cheeks.  Sirius looked at them in disgust.

"WHAT?  What did I say."

He yelled trying to get their attention.  Remus looked at him while still laughing and answered.

"Oh come on, sirius you're not really that daft are you?  Think about what you just said, and then you'll see what's so funny."

"Ha, ha, ha.  Remus, I meant to say that.  Now come on you two, get up off the floor, and start cleaning this room.  You heard what Mrs. Potter said, if jamesie boy here hadn't finished his room by the time we got up here."

Both James and Remus sat up, holding their sides from laughing so much.  Each of the boys took in the room, which looked worse then when James had started cleaning in the morning.

"James, have you not done anything since your mum told you to clean your room this morning."

Remus asked in shock.  There were three huge piles of cloths in the centre of the room.  On his king size bed, lay all of the waiting to be used dung bombs, filibuster fireworks, no-heat fireworks, Dr. filibusters fabulous wet-start, trick wands, and many more items that a prankster could wish for.

"Of course I started this morning, you can see my floor now can't you?"

James said irritably while throwing his arms in the air, and surveying the room.

"Oh Merlin!  It looks worse then when I started.  Mum's not gonna let you guys stay."

"Oh james, look behind you.  You see that little fella there, well he is a house-elf, and they actually clean things for you.  So no worries just ask him, and then we will all have the best summer ever.  I mean what would summer be with out the three of us causing trouble."

"SIRIUS!  I KNOW WHAT A HOUSE-ELF IS, BUT MUM TOLD THEM NOT TO CLEAN MY ROOM FOR ME.  I HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN.  THEY'VE ALL BEEN ORDERED NOT TO LISTEN TO ME."

Sirius and remus faces both fell, with that news.  The room would never be clean by the time Mrs. Potter came up to check, even if two hands had now turned in to six.

"OY, James, this was going to be the greatest summer of pranks Godric's hollow had ever seen.  Why this summer James?  Why?"

Sirius cried.  Remus remained silent, looking at the ground, trying hard not to let the disappointment get to him.  The boys didn't notice that Dobby was still in the room, they were too preoccupied with their dashed hopes of a prank filled summer.

"Begging you pardon sir…err…I mean James, but mistress Potter, didn't give Dobby any such order."

Dobby said hesitantly.  All three boys turned wide eyes towards the house-elf.  This would solve their little problem quickly.  Just then, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs flowed through the still open door.  Their eyes all flew to the door with dread.

"James, quick tell him to clean the room before your mum gets here."

Remus hissed under his breath.  James turned back to Dobby, and looked at him with guilt etched in his blue eyes.  His mother's words were running through his head, it wasn't fair to do this but it was for Remus and Sirius.  Just this one last time he thought.

"Dobby…please can you clean the room quickly.  I'll never ask you to do it again."

James whispered hurriedly.  He knew his mum had just reached the landing.  Dobby remained very still, while he looked at his young master, with out saying a word he snapped his fingers, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.  James, Remus, and Sirius stared at the spot where Dobby once stood, in shock.  It looked like their summer fun would be ending before it even started.

          Mrs. Potter had excused herself, to go check on the boys, and make sure James had finished with his room.  She took the stairs slowly, making sure to tread heavily on them, she wanted them to hear her coming.  That way when she reached James's room, she would be able to tell if they had been up to any new tricks.  They always looked so guilty when they were trying to hide something.  When she reached the top of the stairs, she quickly walked to the second door on the left, and stopped in the doorway.  A gasp of complete shock left her mouth as she stared at the room.

"James, you've done a wonderful job dear.  The way the room looked this morning, I never thought you'd finish by now."

Mrs. Potter said with pride while beaming at her son.  It took the boys a minute to realize the changes in the room's appearance.  The floor was bare and clean, while the bed was neatly made.  All of James's cloths now hung in his closet with the trunk of pranks at the bottom.  The selves of books were neat and dust free, and two neatly made cots lay against two of the walls.  The boys hid their shock well for the very first time in their lives.

"Of course I was going to get it done mum, after all I want Sirius and Remus here for the summer.  Honestly mum, I thought you had more faith in me."

James said boldly, while standing up straight and putting on airs of triumph.  Sirius and Remus noting James posture and bold voice rolled their eyes, while Mrs. Potter laughed at her son's cheekiness. 

"I do have faith in you James.  Now boys dinner will be ready in an hour, can you all please try to stay out of trouble at least until tomorrow." 

 Mrs. Potter asked while giving them all a stern look.  The boys just looked at her innocently and grinned.

"Yes mum no trouble until tomorrow, besides I'm tired from all the cleaning."

"OY, Mrs. Potter, I'm shocked, us cause trouble.  No, no, no.  We are perfect little angels."

"More like perfect little devils Sirius."

Mrs. Potter laughed at Sirius, and the word angel being applied to the three of them.

"We won't get into any mischief tonight Mrs. Potter.  I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Remus, and I'll hold you to that."

Mrs. Potter smiled, and then left the boys to their own devises.

          The boys watched her go, and even when she was out of sight, they still didn't say a word or move from their positions on the floor.  They could hear Mrs. Potter's heels clicking lightly as she made her way down the stairs and then over the marble flooring in the front hall.  The sounds of their parent's laughter reached their ears as Mrs. Potter opened the door to the lounge and then the laughter stopped.  James looked at Remus and Sirius, and all three boys breathed a sigh of relief.  They had all thought that Mrs. Potter would catch them asking the house-elf to clean the room, but it looked as if luck was on their side tonight.

"I thought Dobby had just vanished with out him doing what I had asked him to do."

"I think we all did.  Hey at least we really do know that they can just snap their fingers and every things clean."

Sirius said.  Then he grinned evilly and ran from the room, but before he disappeared from sight he yelled over his shoulder.

"Remus, James, wait till you see what I got.  I just have to run down and get it, wouldn't do any good to have the parents find it before we've had time to look at it."

James and Remus looked at each other and shrugged.  They could always count on Sirius having something up his sleeve, even if it did mean they would most likely be caught.  James went over to his bed and sat down to await Sirius's return, Remus soon followed.  Both boys sat and watched the door avidly hoping to get a look at whatever Sirius had brought with him.  Sirius entered a few minutes latter carrying a very large and heavy book.

"Really Sirius, a book.  Never took you for one of the written word."

Remus snickered.  James laughed out loud while Sirius just glared at Remus.

"I do to read Remi."

"Sure you do Si, and did you know that I'm not really a werewolf."

"Ha, ha, very funny Remi.  I'll have you know, that this book will make us Gods at Hogwarts in September."

James, and Remus's eyes brightened at the mention of Hogwarts, and their minds began to fly with excitement.

"What is it Sirius?"

Sirius walk over to the bed slowly, while humming a little tune and enjoying the looks on James, and Remus's faces.  When he finally reached the bed, he dropped the heavy tomb on the bed, they all watched as it bounced twice before lying still.

"Just read the title James, and you'll find out.  You too Remus."

Two sets of eyes grew wide, as they read the title.  Sirius had out done himself this time, they both thought.  This book was going to make them famous at school, and in Godric's hollow over the summer.  All their eyes began to twinkle with mischief as their smiles grew to the whole size of their faces.

"OY Jamesie, your mum said no pranking till tomorrow, but I don't believe she said no planning of said pranks."

Sirius said with over zealous excitement.  

"You're right, she didn't Sirius.  Remus, go get some parchment from my desk.  Oh and don't forget the quill and ink, we have some reading to do guys, and tomorrow we try out what we read tonight."

"Then why do you need to write down anything James, we'll have the book."

Remus asked, while rummaging through the desk.

"Remus is right James.  We'll have that book, and I know dad will never miss it.  I found it in the attic under years worth of dust."

"We need it because we are gonna think up the greatest prank ever, and we will do it at the start of term feast, right after we've been sorted into our houses.  Hogwarts is never gonna know what hit them.  You said it yourself, Sirius, we'll be Gods.  What better way then to start our first year, by becoming Gods on our very first night."

James whispered, just in case any ears were listening.

Remus's came rushing over with the parchment and quills, with excitement barely concealed in his grey eyes.  Sirius just looked at James with a huge smile, and then slapped his back hard and laughed.

"I knew your brain would come in handy one of these days."

They all grinned at each other, then got down to kneel by the bed, and they opened the book to the first page, and began to read.

          Later that night, as the manor began to quiet down for bed, three boys talked in hushed tones while they went over the pranks they had planed for the morning.  In a weeks time it would be the first of July, and two months from then, they would be making their way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but all that was forgotten for the moment as they whispered to each other.

"James, Godric's Hollow is going to remember us all year long after we get through with them."

Sirius said in a hushed excited voice.

"Yup they will, and I'm also sure we'll all be in trouble by ten tomorrow morning.  Mrs. Flute will march right over here to rant and rave about her beautiful garden.  Mum won't be too happy, but it's never stopped us before.  Do you think the shrinking powder, you took from your mum's cupboard will really work Remus?"

James asked.

"It'll work, trust me.  I've seen it in action with my own eyes, and its something awful.  Mrs. Flute is going to want to hex us and curse us from now into next week."

Remus replied with laughter in his voice.  He could see Mrs. Flute now, running down the street with wand at the ready cursing up a storm, as she would be trying in vain to get the little no good tyrants for turning her garden into seedling all over again.

"So it's settled.  We hit Mrs. Flute with the shrinking powder first thing in the morning since it'll take a good two hours to take affect."

Sirius said gleefully, while bouncing up and down a bit.  James and Remus just shook their heads at the way Sirius could act as though he were still two, instead of eleven.

"Right, and then from their we go down to Marcus Wills book shop, and set off our No-Heat Fireworks.  He'll die, when he thinks all his precious books are going to catch fire.  We'll have to watch the show from the other side of the street.  Should prove entertaining with the way the place is going to light up."

James said, while stifling a laugh, by clamping his hand over his mouth.  Sirius snickered at the thought of old man Marcus, and his babies.  He was going to kill them if he ever got the chance after they pulled that particular prank.

"Alright!  Those are the big ones for tomorrow, but we'll still do the usual in between.  Dung-bombs, trick wands, oh and we have to send a howler to the greasy git, cause we haven't bugged him in a while."

Remus said while smiling evilly.  James and Sirius nodded in total agreement to Remus's little plan.  Serverus Snape had become their main target three years earlier when they all met at a Ministry Party, their parents had brought them too.

"Sirius, Remus, we should really try to get some sleep, it's already after two, and we have to be up with the sun.  We're not going to get very much sleep tonight."

"I agree Jamesie boy.  Night you two, I'm off to dream of all the trouble I can cause."

Sirius said, in a singsong voice, as he skipped off to his bed against the far left wall.  Rolling his eyes, Remus stood along with James.

"Night James, see you when the cock crows."

"You too Remus, sleep well.  Night Sirius."

James whispered, but his words fell on deaf ears.  Sirius was already sound asleep with a sly mischief type smile on his face.  James climbed into bed, and then turned to look at Remus, who was just getting under the covers.

"I don't know how he does it Remi.  One second he's awake, and then the next he's already in dreamland."

James said in amazement.

"That's just Si, James.  Nothing he does now shocks or amazes me anymore.  It really shouldn't amaze you James, you've known each other since birth.  If anything, you should be shocked when he does something un-sirius like."

Remus laughed, before snuggling down into his bed, and closing his eyes.  James just sighed at his words, and lay down to get some sleep as well.  After all tomorrow was going to be a busy day.  As sleep claimed James's tired mind, he forgot all about the sheet of parchment and the old book that still lay in the middle of the room, on the floor.  They had all been so busy going over tomorrow's pranks that they had forgotten about The Book Of Marauders Past, and the greatest prank they were likely to ever pull in their young lives.  Look out Hogwarts, a new generation was coming, and they were going to leave their mark, and that mark would remain for years to come

A/N:  YEAH!  I'm done the chapter finally.  It took me a little longer then I first thought it would, but I'm happy with it, and I hope you all liked it, and if you did please let me know.  Hey even if you didn't I'd like ya to let me know why, so I wont make the same mistakes twice, well bye for now.  Oh and the next chapter should be up in the next three days.


	3. Chaos and Confusion

A/N:  Ok, this chapter is short, but it needs to be.  This is the very first dream sequence in the story, and yes that means there are going to be more.  And oh my God, there is plot in this chapter.  You'll start to see more and more of that sort of thing.  Can I also say holy shyt.  I just posted the second chapter at 4 pm and then I started the third, and I'm done already.  I can't believe how fast I wrote this chapter, my hand just flew across the pages.  Any who I hope you like it.

Chapter three 

**Chaos and confusion **

****

****

        Leaves and twigs, crunched and snapped under the weight of walking feet.  The footsteps made their way hesitantly through the forest.  There was no moon in the night shy making the darkness in this cold place seems even darker.  The steps never faltered but continued on as though they knew where to go.  James's hart was racing a mile a minute while his feet carried him deeper into the woods.  He looked at his surroundings with growing fear, he had absolutely no idea where he was, or even why he was here.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his feet to stop, and take him back they he had come.

          It was so dark here, he could barely make out the trees that loomed tall around him.  This had to be a dream he thought for he couldn't remember how he had gotten to this place of evil.  Evil!  That was the feeling running down his spine, making him dread whatever lay ahead of him.  He could feel hundreds of eyes watching him as he walked through the darkness of the forest, but he knew with out a doubt, that he was the only person here.  He shivered at the realization, that trees truly did have eyes, ears, and they had mouths as well, for they were now moaning in whispery voices.  James strained his ears trying to make out their whispered words.  They were whispering things, that were important, he knew but it was so hard to hear what they were saying.  James could only catch a few words that seemed to be moaned louder then the rest.  

"NO HOPE"

"DARKNESS FALLS"

"POWER"

"HE'S COMING"

"KILL"

"DARK MARK"

"TIDES ARE TURNING"

"HE WILL BE LORD"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE"

"ALL WILL JOIN HIM OR DIE"

James listened with growing fear, as the trees began to repeat their words over and over again.  They were ringing in his head, pulling his sanity apart at the seams they wouldn't stop.  They seemed to get louder, and the things he hadn't been able to hear were forgotten by the trees as they all came together to sing their deafening mantra.   James raised his hands to cover his ears, he tried in vain to block out the whispers that had grown to screams, but they seemed to be speaking to him from inside his head now.  The pain was unbearable, dropping to his knees, on the cold wet ground, a scream ripped from his throat, as the trees roared on.

"NO HOPE" 

"DARKNESS FALLS"

"POWER"

"HE'S COMING"

"KILL"

"DARK MARK"

"TIDES ARE TURNING"

"HE WILL BE LORD"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE"

"ALL WILL JOIN HIM OR DIE"

James eyes were shut tightly, as his body shook with the force of the voices penetrating his mind.  He vaguely realized that he was still screaming, as the pain coursed through him.  Then it stopped, there was nothing but an eerie silence filling his head, his mind was his own once more.

          James kept his eyes closed, as he calmed his breathing.  He moved his hands away from his ears slowly, not truly believing that the trees had stopped their torment, bringing them down he lay them on top of his bent knees.  He didn't want to see what had made the roaring trees stop.  He knew he wasn't alone in the forest anymore, he could feel a presence stronger then anything he had ever felt before.  The sound of a twig snapping under a heavy foot made James stiffen in his kneeling position on the wet ground.  Who ever was there, was getting closer, with each rapid beat of his heart.  James let out a little cry when the person, or thing placed a hand on the top of his down cast head.  A sense of calm flooded him with that one touch.  It was as if a gentle wind had swept through him, slowly opening his eyes he looked up at the person standing above him.  He had no idea how he had gotten here, and James also realized in that frozen moment, that he was in a clearing surrounded by the forest he had been in but a moment ago.  He looked at the offered hand of the boy, and let the boy help pull him to his feet.  They stared at each other for what could have passed for hours, blue eyes bore into bright blue eyes, until James could take the deafening silence no more.

"SIRIUS!  WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

James yelled, as the fear, and confusion he had felt while in the forest got to him.

          Sirius just stared at him, with sadness, James had never seen in his eyes before.  James couldn't believe that this Sirius standing before him, was the same Sirius who is his best friend.  He had never seen Sirius, looking this serious before.  (A/N: no pun intended.)

"Why aren't you answering me Sirius?"

James asked in a whisper.  He was beginning to get the feeling that whatever Sirius said was going to be important, and he knew that it wasn't going to be good if it made the life in Sirius's eyes dark and non-existent.

"Because you ask the wrong questions James."

Sirius replied in a monotone voice.  He seemed to speak with out speaking at all, his lips never moved and James shivered at the realization of that.

"I don't understand."

"You will in time James."

"Am I dreaming all of this"

"Yes, and No."

"**Sirius!  I'm being serious here.  How can I be dreaming and not dreaming.  I'm either dreaming or I'm not.  It can't be both, it's not possible**."

James yelled in exasperation.  He also noted the small fact, that Sirius didn't dispute him about being serious, like he usually did.

"You're not really him are you?"

"No I'm not really Sirius, this just makes it easier for you to hear what I must say.  I can't tell you the answers James, that is something you have to find out on your own."

"Then why am I here?  Can you answer that." 

"You're here because you must find the light."

Sirius said while never taking his unseeing eyes off of James.

"The light?  What light?"

"Its beautiful James, if you could only find it."

"I don't know what light your talking about Sirius, but you have to listen to me, its important.  Some things coming, the forest was whispering horrible things.  I could only make out the words and phrases the trees yelled, they kept repeating them over and over again.  Can't you feel it?  Some things coming, some thing big."

James stated, taking the time to sweep his eyes over to the darkness lurking in the forest.

"No James, some things not coming, because it's already here.  He's here, his time of waiting has end, the tides are turning, we need to find out in what direction they will go."

          The tides are turning, seemed to ring inside James's head.  Sirius hadn't been in the woods, James was sure of that, so how could he possible know that the trees had whispered those words to him.

"Why do you say that Sirius?"

"Because it's the truth James."

"You have to look for the light James."

"It's so beautiful, and it's waiting for you to find it, James."

Sirius finally moved with that, he was coming towards him, with his hand out stretched, and in the centre of his palm lay a jewel.  James couldn't make out what kind of stone it was.  It was too dark, the gleaming little stone seemed black to the eyes.  James looked back up to Sirius's eyes, as he spoke again, only now his voice was loud and it echoed through the clearing the way fire would sweep through trees.

"IT'S GREEN JAMES.  ITS GREEN."

"JUST LIKE THIS JEWEL, THAKE IT.  IT'LL HELP YOU."

"But Sirius…I don't understand."

"THERE'S NO TIME JAMES.  FIND THE LIGHT, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IN TIME."

"THE WORLD NEEDS THIS LIGHT JAMES, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FIND IT."

Sirius grabbed James hand, and placed the stone in it.  Then he turned away, walking across the clearing towards the waiting forest.  James watched him go until he disappeared into the waiting darkness of the forest.  James dropped his eyes to the stone that now lay in his palm.  He knew that this was just a dream, and he would wake any minute, but he heard Sirius's words all over again. "Yes and No" he had said.  Yes James knew with out a doubt that this was a dream, but he also knew that it was so much more, if he could only figure out what it all meant.  He shook himself from his thoughts and placed the stone in his pocket.  Turning he headed towards the whispering woods, but the closer he got to them the lighter it began to get.  James tried to shield his eyes from the now blinding light, but that wasn't working.  Quickly he closed his eyes tight, trying to keep from crying out with the pain the light was sending through his eyes.  When he finally opened them once more, the light, the clearing and the forest were gone.

*****************************

          James found himself staring at two faces, James gave a shout of fright, and the other two boys did the same.

"REMUS!  SIRIUS!  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU.  YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME.  DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN."

"OY James, we should be telling you not to bloody well scare us.  We've been trying to wake you for over an hour."

Sirius said in a worried voice.

"Its true James, you were screaming some thing awful, I'm surprised you mum and dad didn't hear you."

Remus explained in a calm voice.  James looked between the two heads hovering over him, and he sighed.  He could already hear the questions turning over in their brains.

"It must have been a really awful nightmare, to have you screaming for half n hour, and then the rest of the time your where talking to Sirius in you sleep.  James are you alright?"

Remus said, then realized what he had just let slip.  James's eyes grew wide at what Remus had just told him.

"Did you hear every thing?"

"Only your side of the conversation Jamesie boy, oh and I never knew that you dream of me, should I be flattered?"

"Si, don't even go there.  Now listen, both of you go back to bed.  I need some time to think, and yes Remus I will tell you both every thing in the morning.  I just can't do it right now, I need to sleep ok."

James said tiredly, his head was beginning to pound with the memory of the dream.

"Alright James if that's what you want, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Remus said, before making his way back to his own bed.

"James!"

"Sirius?"

"We're going to get our school stuff tomorrow remember?"

"Yes Sirius I remember.  Is there some sort of point your trying to make with that, because I'm really tired."

"Well yea.  How are you going to tell us about the dream when were going to be at Diagon Ally all day?"

"Sirius, I'm sure I'll find a few minutes where I can tell you all about the dream.  Don't worry, you'll know everything by tomorrow night.  Now please get some sleep."

"Sure James, but you really did scare me there.  I didn't know what to think, let alone what to do.  You're my best friend James, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Sirius mumbled trying to keep the emotions that were welling up inside of him at bay.

"Si, I'm fine.  It was just a dream, and nothings going to happen to me.  Well except detentions, but hey you'll be there with me for those."

James said, trying to cover up his own emotions to Sirius's little revelation.  Sirius gave a little smile, even thought he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Everything was about to change for all of them, and he really didn't think it was going to be good.  Sirius nodded to James, then made his way over to his bed.  James just watched him go, and then sighed when Sirius got into bed, and rolled over.  For the rest of the night James lay there unable to fall asleep again.  He listened to the heavy even breathing of his to friends, while he thought about what was to come, and just how he was suppose to find some light.  It was impossible for his eleven-year-old mind to grasp.  He just hoped that it would be a few more years until he had to search for a light in the darkness.  He rolled over, trying to get comfortable when a sharp pain shot through his leg.  Sitting up he removed the offence of object from his pocket that had been the cause of his pain.  Looking down at his hand in shook, he stared at the little jewel that Sirius from his dream had given him; he spoke with out even realizing it.

"It's an emerald." 


	4. Nightmares, and Owls at four O clock in ...

Chapter Four 

**Nightmares, and Owls at four O clock in the morning**

****

The night was crisp and clear, allowing all the stars in the heavens to shine brightly down upon the little red headed girl in her pyjamas, standing in a clearing.  Delicate tiny feet, bear of socks and shoes, walked through the dew-covered grass, beneath the twinkling night sky.  The child shivered with each hesitant step, as the hem of her nightdress became wet from the dew-covered ground.  Every little thing seemed ser-real; the girl noted each blade of grass that her bright green eyes fell on.  It all seemed more defined, as did all the other objects in the hallow, that her eyes fell upon.  The leaves on the trees twenty feet to her left were seen clearly, as if they lay but an inch from her face, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Serenity"

The girl sighed.

"This is what this place feels like"

Her voice was but a whisper on the wind, soft and bell like.

"I must be dreaming.  I've never seen anything quite as lovely as this, so it must be a dream."

The child spoke again to the calm still night.  But with every calm, comes a storm, and the child knew this serenity would not last, even in a place as lovely as this.  A soft flickering orange glow caught her eye, turning her head to the right she was the small two-story cottage nestled in among the tree line.  Not knowing why the child found herself drawn to the cottage, and its flickering flame.

          A cool wind began to blow, brushing against Lily's cheeks, as she walked through the Hallow, she has some how came to be in.  Bright green eyes remained transfixed on the cottage, which was growing closer with each step.  Lily could see a family of three through the big picturesque front window.  She stopped her approach once she was five feet from the window, and she watched the happy scene of the small family.  The man was handsome; he stood at 6'1 with ebony hair that was sticking up at odd angles.  His physical attributes were lanky looking, but he was far from lanky lily noted as he threw of the blue robes he had been wearing.  Every inch of him was toned and defined, making lily's pulse quicken.  Eyes of shocking blue turned to gaze out the window, searching the night landscape.  Lily's breath caught in her throat for this man was undoubtedly staring right at her, yet he gave no sign as to actually seeing her.  The man turned from her, as the young woman wrapped her slender arms around him.  The two seemed to be sharing a lover's chat, with whispered words.  Hurrying over to the window, lily pressed her face against the glass, trying to get a better look at the woman, who for some strange reason was distorted and blurry.  Even with the couple one foot away from her, she still could not make out any detail of what this woman looked like, the only thing she had been able to tell was that it was a woman, who was 5'5 in height and slender, but everything else was a blur literally.  A cry sounded from the baby, which had been left on the rug by the hearth.  Lily's eyes darted over to him and a small smile broke out on her face.  He was so cute, and baby like, with his rosy podgy cheeks, tiny hands with dimples in each knuckle and his eyes were a vibrant green.  Lily noticed the thick mass of ebony hair, that he had no doubt inherited from the man that now stood with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of the woman, while looking down at the newest addition to his family with unconditional love shining in his eyes.  The baby giggled and clapped his tiny hands, before reaching up to his parents.  Lily could see the man was now talking to the child by she couldn't hear a word he said, and the baby giggled again.  Lily's brow ferruled up in thought.

"How can I hear one, but not the other?  It doesn't make any sense."

She whispered, while pondering the reasons for it.  Taking her mind off the question, she knew would never be answered, she watch the family go about there night.  The child's eyes were dancing with an intense green flame, and laughing while he watched his daddy make a fool of himself in silence.  This is what love is, lily had thought, while watching the cheerful baby.

          A rustling sound split the silent night to lily's right.  Turning in the direction she saw two cloaked figures immerged from the trees they had been hidden behind.  Standing as still as possible, she watched them approach the little cottage, they, like the man didn't seem to see her, which helped to relieve some of the tension inside her, at there sudden appearance.  They larger of the two figures stopped before the door, and pulled what looked to be a stick, from the pocket of his cloak.  Lily watched with unease, as the man and his companion moved closer to the door.

"Are you sure this is where they are?"

A low cold hissing voice asked.

"Of course my lord.  I promised to deliver them to you, and I shall.  They…they are just beyond this door."

A very high squeaky voice said hurriedly, while cowering in fear.

"They had better be, for I would hate to think of the pain you will feel if they are not."

The voice hissed, yet to Lily's ears this man didn't seem, or sound like he hated anything, he actually sounded pleased by the thought of someone being in pain.

"They are my lord, they are.  Ta…take them, you've waited so long for this, and now there's no need to wait any longer."

The squeaky said again.  Was that regret, lily had heard etched in his voice, as he handed over this family.  Lily jumped at the sound of wood splintering, and the piercing wail of a baby who had been frightened.  Now lily could here shouting from within the cottage, along with the baby's cries.  Not knowing why all this horror was happening lily came to a quick decision, and moved towards the front door, she would do everything she possible could to help these people.  As she tried to run, she noticed that her legs were weighted down, and each step she took seemed to be slower then the last.  Lily was aware that she could now make out some of the words being shouted from within the cottage.

"TAKE HARRY AND RUN.  I'LL HOLD HIM OFF."

Lily had only caught the last of the man's desperate cry, before an eerie green light filled the first floor of the cottage, and the surrounding area.  Lily tried to move faster, at the sound of a body hitting the ground as the green light faded away, but she just couldn't get her legs to move any faster.

          The sensation of falling filled her being, as the ground rushed up to meet her.  Throwing her hands out in front of her she tried to stop her self from falling, but she never came in contact with the ground.  Looking around in bewilderment, she found herself inside a small room, and she knew immediately that the room was inside the small white cottage.  The woman who she still could not make out was standing in a corner with the infant in her arms.  Lily knew she was whispering to him soothingly for she could just make out a soft low murmur, but she couldn't make out the actual words.  All parties within the room jumped at the sound of the door flying open, and the horrible figure of the taller man seemed to float into the room instead of walk.  Lily shivered at the cruelty in his voice as he yelled at the woman.

"STEP A SIDE YOU SILLY GIRL."

Lily fell to the ground, at the sound of the woman's voice, for now she could make out what she was saying, or rather screaming with fear laced in her young voice.

"NO NOT HARRY, PLEASE NOT HARRY.  TAKE ME INSTEAD."

"YOU SILLY, SILLY GIRL, STEP A SIDE."

"NO, NO PLEASE NOT HIM. NOT HARRY."

The man raised his wand, and uttered two words under his breath, before the room was filled with that horrible green light once more.  Lily felt herself scream as the woman fell to the floor.   She tried desperately to make her body move as the man loomed over the child, but her body seemed to be tied down to the flooring.  Struggling madly she fought with all the strength she had to free herself, but it was just no good.  Closing her eyes she let the tears fall for what was about to happen.  Time was slowing down, for she had not heard a word from the man, chancing a quick glance, she found herself staring at the ceiling of her own bedroom.

          Breathing harshly, she noted the sheets completely tangled around her small form, tying her down and constricting her movements.  A cold sweat coated her body and her heart was beating furiously with the remains of the terror she had felt inside her dream.  Looking around the room in fear, she waited for that horrible man to burst through her door, and fill her room with that green light, which she knew would kill her.  Lily wondered what had made her wake form the dream, but she was grateful for it.  She just didn't want to know what happened to the little boy Harry, so what ever had woken her from her terror filled slumber, she was grateful for.

TAP TAP TAP

Lily jumped at the sound that filled her room.  She knew without a doubt that something was trying to get into her room.  Emerald green eyes looked around the room wildly trying to find the source of the tapping.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Turning her head to the left she looked at her window, with fear laced in her eyes.  Whatever was making that noise was just on the other side of the thin pane of glass.  She wondered briefly if it could possible be the man from her dream, before she shook her head of that thought.  If it was him, he wouldn't go tapping on her window, he'd just blow it apart.  Untangling herself from her sheets she slipped from bed, and hurried to the window, and pulled the curtains open.

          Her eyes nearly fell out of her head, at the sight that greeted her.  On the sill of her window sat a big brown barn owl that seemed to be looking at her with annoyance, if she didn't know better, Lily would have sworn that the owl wasn't too happy with her.     Cocking her head to the side, the owl mimicked her movement, then let loose an irritated hoot.  Lifting a defined eyebrow Lily looked at it queerly, while her mind tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the birds strange behaviour and presence.  Unable to come up with a plausible reason for the owl, Lily lifted the latch, and opened the window to shoo the owl away.  Giving a startled scream Lily jumped back, which resulted in her falling over one of her many books, as the owl sprang forward threw the window.  Lily watched in astonishment as it flew around her head in circles.   Not daring to move an inch she sat there, as the defiant sound of two doors being thrown open, followed by three sets of pounding feet reached her ears.  The sudden loud noise coming from the hallway seemed to frighten the owl, and it quickly came to rest on top of Lily's bent knee, just as her bedroom door came flying open.

"LILY!  MY GOD, WHAT IS IT?  IS IT A BURGLER?"

Mr. Evans shouted franticly while his eyes searched all the shadows in the room for any sign of an intruder.

"Richard dear, PLEASE.  She's probably had a nightmare."

Mrs. Evans said nervously, as she let her eyes search the room as well.  

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  LILY!  WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR LEG?"

Petunia's shrill scream brought Mr. And Mrs. Evans attention back to their daughter, who was sitting in the middle of the floor.  Their eyes widened at the sight that lay before them.  Lily rolled her eyes at the whole scene that was going to play out in the next few minutes.

"Well Petunia let me see, its got a beak, feathers, two clawed feet, wings, oh and it only comes out at night, oh my so it must be a monster, quick run and hide."

Sarcasm was laced with every word, her sister was such a lame brain sometimes, wait no cancel that, she was a lame brain all of the time, and her grades proved it.

"I know what it is you witch."

Petunia said coldly.

"No Petunia, its not a witch.  Its an owl you moron."

"NOW, NOW GIRLS.  Enough of this excessive squabbling, what your mother and I would like to know is why you have an owl perched on your knee."

"It was perched on the sill, and it was tapping on the window, so I opened the window thinking it would be frightened away, but instead it considered the open window as an invite of sorts."

Lily rushed, hoping it would keep Petunia from opening her mouth again.

"WHAT'S THAT ATTACHED TO ITS LEG?"

Petunia screamed once more, while the owl fluffed up its feathers from all the attention it was being given.

"Lily dear, is that a letter?"

Lily's mum asked with awe.  

          Lily's eyes fell to the letter tied to one of its clawed feet.  She hadn't noticed it before.  Reaching a slightly shaking hand out, she untied the letter and read the address on the envelope.

Miss. L Evans 

The smallest room upstairs

17 Spruce Ave.

Redding, Berkshire

"Its for me."

Lily whispered.

"Its for you!  Sense when do owls deliver letters to you Lily, your even freakier than I thought."

"Bit your tongue Petunia, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your comments to yourself?"

Mr. Evans spat.  For the last three years it had been nothing but a fight between Petunia's attitude towards Lily, and her argument over their favouritism towards their youngest daughter, which wasn't the case at all, for they loved both their daughters equally.

"Daddy, it's written on strange paper, oh and look the green ink seems to be shining and flashing without me even moving it."

Mr. Evans kneeled beside his daughter, while he looked at the letter in her hands.  He did notice the strange flashing of the ink, but he thought it must be a new type of pen on the market.

"Its written on parchment I believe Lily, now go on and open it sweetheart, it is addressed to you."

"Owl post!  Who would have thought, a letter could be sent by owl.  Its kind of strange don't you think Richard?"

"Oh don't be silly Christine.  It looks quite safe as far as looks go.  I think she should open it."

"Of course you think that Richard, you want to know what its all about, and don't go trying to tell me other wise, I know you better than you know your self."

Mrs. Evans huffed at her husband.  Chuckling to himself, he stood and went to his wife to give her a hug.  Wrapping her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, then looked at Lily and winked.  Lily knew it was the signal to open the letter, and that's exactly what she did.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place

 at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  

Please find inclosed a list of all necessary books, equipment.  

Term begins on 1 September.  We a wait your owl no later than 31 July.

 Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily's hands were shaking as she read the letter a second time, it couldn't possible be real, could it?  How could she be a witch, when they didn't exist, or did they?  Magic existed so why wouldn't people who actually possessed it exist.  Her mind was turning these thoughts over and over inside her head, that she forgot her mum; dad and sister were still in the room.  Lily came out of her thoughts at the sound of her mother's soft gentle voice, which was full of concern and worry.

"Lily, are you alright sweetheart?  What did the letter say?"

"I'm a witch!"

Lily barely even whispered these words to her family.

"WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE LILY.  I'VE TOLD YOU THAT FOR YEARS AND YOU ONLY GET IT NOW, ARE YOU DAFT OR SOMETHING?"

"Petunia please, there's no need to raise your voice when talking to your sister, and she is not a witch.  What have I told you about this Petunia?"

Mr. Evans half yelled, at his daughter.  Lily smiled widely at all of them before breaking down and laughing hysterically.  It was rather ironic if you thought about it, because Petunia always said she was strange and different, plus the whole witch calling thing.  It was the funniest thing Lily had ever heard.

"Not that kind of witch Petunia!  I'm a real witch."

"A what?"

"You know, a real witch, with magic powers and stuff."

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC LILY, THIS WITCH BUSINESS IS A TRICK.  TELL HER MUM, DAD!"

Mr. And Mrs. Evans remained silent as they sat down on Lily's bed in utter shock at what their baby had just said.  There little girl was a witch, but how was it even possible?

"Of course there's such thing as magic Petunia.  We witness it everyday."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do."

"NO WE DON'T"

"R-e-a-d m-y l-i-p-s, Y-E-S W-E D-O.  It's in the east, when the sun rises and a new day breaks.  It's in the stars that twinkle in the heavens above.  It's in the waves that lap against the shore.  Its in everything that makes life breathtakingly beautiful, and mysterious, and its in everyone who has ever believed in something."

"ITS NOTHING BUT FAIRYTALES AND MAKE BELIEVE.  YOU'LL FIND OUT THE HARD WAY LILY EVANS, SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WITCH LETTER, ALONG WITH YOUR WITCHY LIFE AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE.  YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK, A MISFIT THAT HAD NO RIGHT TO BE BORN."

With that said Petunia ran from the room in anger, but that anger would soon eat away at her and it would continue to do so for the rest of her life.  Perhaps if she was too look at her anger she would see that it wasn't anger she was feeling but something close to it, something that would make her ugly inside and out.

"Lily my heart."

"Yes mum"

"Don't listen to your sisters hateful words, she doesn't mean any of it.  It's just the shock that's effected all of us tonight."

"It's late mum, maybe we should all go back to bed, and then in the morning we can discuses what I plan to do."

"Sweetheart…"

"Dad please, I'm really tired.  I just want to get some sleep."

"Of course dear, come on Richard lets go back to bed as well.  The decision will wait until tomorrow, when we've all had time to absorb the news."

"Alright dear lets go to bed.  Goodnight sweetheart, I love you very much."

"I love you too Lily dear."

"I love you mum, dad."

They left the room shutting the door quietly behind them, but Lily didn't go back to bed.  She remained on the ground; fighting the lump that had formed in her throat the moment Petunia had yelled those words.  What had she ever done to warrant the hate Petunia felt for her.  Sighing she sat back, bracing her back against her bed, and stroked the owl that had brought news of the most amazing sort.  The sun would rise soon, bringing with it a decision that would change Lily Evans young life forever.

**A/N  well I'm finally done, and I'm so sorry for the delay but it was the holiday season, and I was busy, plus I just got a new job so I'm busy.  I wont have time to write much during the week so it'll be weekends that you guys all get updates, in less I don't sleep cause I have something that needs to be posted right away.  Also Hermione's evil twin, thank for the e-mail, and I know it's been forever, I promise that wont happen again so no worries.  I hope you like the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.  I don't think it was, but then I'm never happy with my chapters so let me know what you think.  Bye for now and happy new year everybody.**


	5. The Leaky Cauldron, Alleys and Marauders...

A/N:  Ok, I am so sorry about the delay but I've been busy and I hurt my hand as well, which made writing really slow since it was my writing hand.  I like to write my chapters on paper before putting them on the computer.  So I hope you are still into reading the story, and if your not that's ok cause I'm still going to write it.  Ok to Hermione's evil twin.  I'm so sorry, I'm very pleased that you like my story it makes me happy that somebody is that into it, for you to email me and tell me that you want to know where the update is.  But I have to say that I wont rush it, if I don't like something about a chapter I go and fix it, I don't post chapters I feel are not up to my standard.  Also I have fanfic that I read on other sites that I have to wait over a month for an update and I don't get all huffy over it, mainly because real life comes first.  Unfortunately I can't spend every day writing although I would love to do this, I just can't.  I have to work; cause money is a must when you have things to pay off.  Ok sorry if I'm sounding harsh, I don't want to sound that way but I do want you to know that I will never give up on this story until its been told in full.  So you don't have to worry if you don't see it being updated for a while, then don't worry it will come in time.  So please enjoy the story and let it come, as it will, with out all the demands of hurrying an update out of me, cause I wont do it?  I take my time cause that's the way I write, I mean look at J.K her self, we all had to wait three years for the book 5, and you know what, its going to be damn good, so when I read it I'll know why it took her so long to put it out.  Anyways I'm done rambling for now, sorry about that it was just bugging me a little.  Ok now enjoy this chapter and I can say that the next chapter wont take as long because its almost done right now so please just hang in there with me.  Thanks again to all of you who review my story it means so much to me.   Toodles for now. 

Blue eyes.

Chapter Five 

**The Leaky Cauldron, Alleys and Marauders Oh My**

****

The Evans family looked at the building in front of them in utter disbelief.  To say it was shabby would be a compliment of the highest kind.  The building its self seemed to teeter and totter, no doubt from the bricks that were missing in its structure, how it even managed to remain up right was beyond normal thought patterns.  Lily only new that this was the place from the rickety old sign that said The Leaky Cauldron, which was hanging just above the door.  Shrugging her shoulders Lily took a step towards the door, when out of nowhere a hand reached out and stopped her.  Turning she was left staring into the cold blue eyes of Petunia.

"What?  I have to go inside to meet a Mr. Hagrid, and I can't do that with a hand holding my arm."

Lily said with annoyance, their parents had just entered the building, and she didn't want them to wait for her to join them.  Petunia's eyes seemed to soften as she looked back to the door just before them.  Lily sighed, Petunia had been quiet and sullen for three weeks now, and Lily had been happy because of it, but now of all the days she decides to ruin a day of fun and excitement.  Petunia looked back at her little sister with worry in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

"I don't think this is a good idea Lily."

She whispered frantically.  Lily looked at her sceptically.

"Why do you care Petunia?  Remember I should have never been born."

The words were said flippantly as though she didn't care one way or the other, what her big sister thought of her, which of course was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I don't care, I just have a bad feeling about this.  I don't think you should go to this school Lily, its not too late, I'd go in and tell mum and dad you've changed your mind.  Then we can all go home, and we could spend some time together, and maybe even learn to love each other or something."

Petunia rushed, as her eyes kept darting over to the door.

"But I do love you Petunia, I've always loved you, its just you that doesn't love me.  I'm doing this, and you can't stop me.  I'm sorry."

Lily whispered desperately trying to make Petunia see that she wanted this like nothing she'd ever wanted before.

"If you go whatever could have been between us will be dead, you wont be my sister anymore.  Do you hear me Lily?  Do you understand what I'm saying, you'll be dead to me always."

Lily's eyes filled with tears, as her sister wiped at her checks to dry the two tears that had fallen during her talk.

"I'm sorry Petunia, but I'm going.  Why don't you come with us that way you can see that I wont be in any danger?  We can even do sister type things, like laugh and giggle, eye cute boys walking on the street, you know that sort of thing."

Lily's voice came off desperate causing Petunia to inwardly cringe; Lily really did love her even though she was a bitch all the time.  Looking at Lily she let her mask of coldness slip on to her face, after all it would be easier this way.  She wouldn't be jealous of the little twit any longer; she'd just pretend she didn't exist at all.

"I don't think so Lily, I'm going to meet Vernon today, don't forget to tell mum and dad that I'll be home in time for dinner."

With that said, Petunia turned and began making her way down the street.  Lily watched in shock as her sister walked away for the last time, because Lily knew that Petunia's threat was a promise she would keep until the day one of them died.  Wiping at her face with shaking hands, a sob escaped her throat.  If only she could have been anyone but Lily Evans at this moment, maybe her life would seem a little brighter, even the thought of shopping for her new school things wasn't enough to cheer her up.

          A large shadow fell over Lily, as she stood there on the Muggle Street of London, watching her sister disappear in the distance.  She was so preoccupied that she didn't realize the sun had disappeared for a few minutes.  Her eyes went wide at the size of the shadow she found her self, staring at on the sidewalk.  The person had to be a giant to make a shadow that big.  Turning around she looked up and up, until she found two big black kind looking eyes in a mass of hair.  The man had a tangle of messy black hair on his head that hung past his shoulders, along with his grizzly black beard.  Lily's mouth hit the pavement as she gapped at this huge kindly looking man.

"OY 'ere' you must be Lily Evans."

Said the large man in a heavy accent.

"ER…umm yes, but who are you and how do you know me?"

Lily asked timidly.

"Right, me names Hagrid!  Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Your mister Hagrid!  You look nothing like I had imagined you to look like."

"I get that a lot.  Now Lily your mam sent me to fetch you.  We have a long day a head of us, so if you follow me, 'ere' off to Diagon Alley."

Lily nodded, and than followed Hagrid into the Leaky Cauldron, she was extremely bewildered as to how he managed to fit through the small front door, but quickly stilled her bewilderment when realization hit.

"It must be magic"

She thought to herself.

"Lily yer Mam and Da are over there talking with Tom, he owns the Cauldron.  Go on and get them, I'll meet you three in back, then we'll be on 'ere' way."

"Ok Hagrid, we'll be there in a minute."

Lily's voice was full of excitement now; she was going to get her first glimpse of the Wizarding world in a few minutes.  Running up to her parents, with bright sparkling emerald green eyes, she grabbed her dad's sleeve and begun to tug on it fiercely.

"Daddy, daddy we've got to go.  Hagrid's waiting for us out back.  Come on daddy lets go, I want to see the alley."

Lily said hurriedly.

"Sweetheart, you know better then to interrupt when your father is talking."

Mrs. Evans chided her daughter, for rude behaviour.

"Its quite alright Mr. and Mrs. Evans, she has a point.  If Hagrid is out back waiting for you then you best be on your way."

Tom said with mirth.  Lily Evans was the cutest little thing he had seen in a long while come through his doors, and to think she had been muggle born.  Smiling at Lily kindly, and then shaking hands with Mr. and Mrs. Evans Tom turned back towards the kitchen; after all he had a business to run.  He couldn't help but think of one thing as he left the three people behind him, Lily Evans was going to be great in everything she did, it had been there in her emerald green eyes, and Tom couldn't wait to hear what she would one day do with her gift.

***********************************************

          James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour eating their favourite flavour of ice cream, while they waited for the fourth person who made up their little group.  Peter Pettigrew had been gone all of the month of July visiting relatives in America, he'd missed all their hard work and planning on becoming legends at Hogwarts, with their pranks, and mischief making.

"Where is he?  It's been over an hour since the time he was to meet us."

Sirius whined to the two boys beside him.

"I don't know Si, perhaps he and his family were detained for some reason.  I wouldn't worry, he'll be here."

Remus the ever-logical one of the group replied.

"Remus is right as always Sirius.  Peter will be here."

"I know it's just that he's missed so much, and what if we're not as close to each other as before.  A month is along time for us to be separated, what if he's different, and the mischief's just left him completely.  What will we do then?"

"Sirius don't be silly, Peter would never change the way he is for anything in the world, after all we have our packed don't we?"

James said seriously, while Remus nodded his head in agreement.  Many things Peter may be, but they knew he would never turn traitor to their plans of fame and mischief.

"Oh I guess you have a point, after all Peter is more cowardly then he is traitorous, and… OY, who are those people Hagrid's with?  I've never seen them before."  Remus and James cast their eyes in the direction Sirius was pointing in, and sure enough, there was Hagrid.  Mind you, he was easy to pick out, even in such a crowded area, all because of his size.  There was a woman, a man and a young girl with him.  The woman and man were obviously married, and the girl had to be their daughter, although she looked nothing like them, James thought to him self.

"The girl must be muggle-born cause they're defiantly not a Wizarding family.  If they were we would know them."

Remus stated the obvious, with the only way he knew how.  He used plain simple logic that left no room for argument.

"The girls extremely pretty for eleven!"

Sirius said aloud, more to him self then the others.

"How do you know she's eleven?"

James asked while never letting his eyes stray from the petite red head, standing no more then fifteen feet away.  Remus looked at James with a knowing smile, but he kept his thoughts to him self.  Sirius on the other hand had no problem voicing his thoughts and opinions to any willing to listen.

"Well let's see James!  She's holding a piece of parchment, and she has bags full of school supplies not to mention books as well, and Oh look, their heading towards Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.  Do the math James, do the math, and you'll see it all adds up to her being eleven and starting her first year with us Marauders."

Remus snickered, as James decided to ignore him completely.  Standing up James started towards Hagrid, who was standing outside, waiting for his charges to finish inside the little shop.  Rumus stood to follow, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?  We have to wait for Peter remember."

"Sirius, we have to follow James, this is going to be interesting and besides we still need to get OUR wands.  Might as well do it now, instead of later."

Remus said, just before shaking Sirius's hand off of his arm, and then making his way to the small little shop where James now stood in front of Hagrid.  Sighing in defeat, he grumbled to him self, as he made his way towards his friends making sure to drag his feet.

"OY, James, Remus!  How's the summer been treating you?"

Hagrid asked the two boys who appeared before him.  Said boys just stared at him with bright twinkling eyes that held mischief and amusement.  Hagrid gave a hearty laugh, as he shook his head.

"S'uppose all I herd ore the ministry was true then.  Now you boys should know better than to go getting Mrs. Flute all unsettled, its bad for ones health.  Trust me I found out the hard way long ago, that woman could hex you into the next century with out breaking a sweat."

Hagrid finished the last of his little lecture with contempt dripping from his voice.  James and Remus picked up on the obvious ill feelings towards one Mrs. Flute, and had to hold back their laughter at Hagrid's warning.  Unfortunately Sirius had just made his way over to them in time to hear Hagrid's warning as well, and being one to act first, and think later, he roared with laughter.  Hagrid turned a deep shade of red, at Sirius's obvious amusement at the situation that haunted him.

"SIRIUS!"

James, and Remus yelled at the same time, both were trying to defuse the situation before it had a chance to really do some long-term damage.  Unfortunately their friend paid their shout no attention what so ever, he turned to Hagrid and tried to talk between his fits of laughter, with each word he uttered, his laughter became louder, and more insane sounding.

"Mrs. Flute…Hex…US!!!!  NO…ones…dumb…enough………to………..get………..caught………besides…

NO…ONE…CAN………CATCH………..A………..MARAUDER………THAT'S…………WHY……….WE'LL…

BE…………FAMOUS………….AT……….HOGWARTS…………"

Sirius had finally spit out his words, and James along with Remus were looking at Hagrid with worry on their faces.  Hagrid had finally dropped the shade of red he had turned, in exchange for the purple looking colour he now was.

"Don't listen to him Hagrid, he's a dolt when ever he opens his mouth."

James whispered mortified, with the fact that Sirius could be so thoughtless.  It was times like this that James wished the earth would open up beneath his feet, and swallow him whole.  Remus didn't look much better, with the way he kept darting uncertain looks towards Hagrid.  Sirius finally noticed the silence around him, and he looked to James for an answer as to why.  James just shook his head sadly at his best friend, before waving bye to Hagrid, and running into the shop.

"WHAT DID I SAY?"

Sirius shouted in exasperation.  Remus sighed in disbelief, at the total lack of brains in Sirius's head at the moment.  For someone who could come up with the crafty pranks they had pulled, he sure didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, one of these days his thoughtlessness would get him into serious trouble.

"Let go Sirius, you're obviously to daft to realize what you just said anyways.  Bye Hagrid, see ya at Hogwarts in a few weeks."

Remus's said, before following James's hasty exit.  Sirius just shrugged in disinterest, and gave a small wave to Hagrid while following Remus's into Olivanders.

*******************

          A small bell chimed as the Evans walked into the very small and dusty shop.  Looking around in awe they noticed that each wall was completely filled with different sized boxes, you could not see the actual walls in the store at all.  Unsure of what they had to do, they made their way to the cluttered counter to see if the owner was in.  Lily cleared her throat loudly, than waited for any sound coming from the back of the shop.  Lily turned her head to look at her parents with confusion before trying a different tactic.

"UMMM…. excuse me, but…. is there anybody here?"

Lily asked in a slightly raised voice.

A crash sounded from the back making Lily jump right along with her parents.  Looking in the direction of the noise they waited for who ever was back there.  The man that appeared before them as though he had just popped up from thin air stared at her intently, as though he knew what lay within her very soul.

"AH Miss Evans!  I thought I might be seeing you today, but before we find you your wand; tell me how is James Potter doing.  I haven't seen that lad in ages."

The old grey haired man asked.  Lily was in such shock, that he knew who she was, when she had no idea who he was that she answered with the only thing she could grasp in the situation.

"Who?"

She squeaked.  As the word left her mouth the door chimed again, singling the entrance of another customer.

"Ah Mr. Potter!  We were just talking about you."

The man said pleasantly.  Lily turned to look at the boy who stood frozen in the doorway, and she noticed that he was staring right back.  His eyes were so blue, just like the sky and Lily felt as though she were falling into their endless depths.  Quickly she pulled her eyes away from his and looked at the shop owner once more.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who James Potter is.  I think you've made a mistake."

Lily said uncertainly.

"Oh I've gone and said something I shouldn't have, how horrible of me…. Well never mind that.  You two will know each other soon enough seeing as how your both starting first year this September.  Now why don't you come over here James, and I can measure you both, so we can find the perfect wand for each of you.

          James made his way over to Mr. Olivander, and the little green-eyed pixie that seemed to have the power to make his heart race.  There was something familiar about her, and it was driving him crazy.  He came to a stop right beside her, and smiled to him self, being discreet was defiantly not one of her strong suites, if her open mouthed staring was any indication.  Just then the door chimed once more, along with the all to familiar sound of Sirius in a ranting fit.

"Remus tell me what I said!  I don't remember doing anything wrong.  I only stated a fact, and you can't say that it isn't true."

Sirius whined to the back of Remus's head.  Remus just shook his head, and ignored his whining while he rushed over to James and the pretty little red head.

"Ah Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black!  So good to see you again, and might I ass a congratulations on Mrs. Flutes garden, heard it was quite a sight."

Mr. Olivander said merrily with a twinkle in his eye.  Sirius beamed with the prise before replying.

"Well thank you sir, but before you go congratulating Remi and I, you must know that Jamesie boy was in on it too."

"Of course Mr. Black, I wouldn't have thought other wise.  Now as nice as all this chitchat is, I must ask the two of you to come back in awhile for your wands.  Oh and be sure to bring Mr. Pettigrew with you."

"But sir we want to get our wands with James!"

"I'm afraid Mr. Lupin that finding wands for two people is most difficult, unfortunately with four it would be impossible.  There's too much potential in the air.  You see it isn't the wizard that chooses a wand; it's the wand that chooses the witch or wizard.  So I ask you not to make my job more difficult and to come back to be fitted for your wands later."

"Hey you just said that two was difficult and four impossible.  So how is three going to be any easier, when you think about it."

Sirius said in annoyance, after all he really wanted to get his wand now, so he could pull some hexes he had learned from his father's books.

"Your friend Mr. Pettigrew already had his wand Mr. Black, went and got it in a foreign land, much to my disagreement, when his parents asked me about it.  So you see it'll only be two not three."

Mr. Olivander said matter of fact.  The fight seemed to drain out of Sirius with that statement and he nodded his head in defeat.

"OY James, good luck with the wand hunt, we'll meet up at four in the leaky cauldron for some food alright?"

Sirius said sullenly before turning to go, with out waiting for a reply.  Remus looked at his friends retreating back until he was out of the shop.  Turning back to James he shrugged then gave a small friendly smile to the girl who had seemed to capture James's attention from the moment he had seen her.  Yes Hogwarts was going to be interesting and what lay in store for the next seven years was going to be incredible if those two got together, Remus thought as he left them to find their first wands.

          Lily couldn't help her self; she was staring at the boy next to her in amazement.  He was a wizard like the rest of his family, all these people knew him, and he knew all about this world that was so new and exciting to her.  Maybe he'd tell me the things that I want to know, like everything.  Lily thought to her self.  Mr. Olivander cleared his throat loudly bring Lily back to her self.  Lily blushed when she realized that the boy named James was staring at her intently as well.  Turning her head quickly she gave her full attention to Mr. Olivander, trying hard to ignore the fact that James was still watching her.

"Mr. Potter!  Are you still with us?"

Mr. Olivander asked James with amusement.  He also noticed the bright red blush that passed over Lily's face at his notice of an uncomfortable situation.  James reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the pixie beside him.  What the hell was wrong with him, after all she was a girl, and he never liked girls, even if they were green-eyed pixies.  He thought.  James nodded at Mr. Olivander than smiled coyly.

"I'm still with you.  So what do we have to do for the wand to choose us?"

He asked hurriedly.  The faster he found his wand the sooner he could leave to find his friends and just maybe forget about the girl beside him.  It was unnerving him to feel something for this girl, who could make him into a good and proper young man, at least that's what all girls seemed to want to do with him, and James Potter would have nothing to do with good and proper.  Pranks and mischief were his deal and that's what he would continue to stand by for the rest of his life.  No girl would change him, even one Lily Evans who seemed to pull him towards her with out even trying.  What was with this girl and her strange power over him?  James needed time to think about just what all this meant, and he knew with out a doubt that it had nothing to do with growing up.  No there was something else involved, and he would find out what the something else was.  James had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that they had already been measured for their wands until Mr. Olivander picked up a box behind him and handed the wand to him.  James took it and stared at it blankly, no registering that this was the wand he was to try.

"Well go on Mr. Potter give it a wave, as I just said it's a strong wand, good for those with the sight."

"What?"

James asked as he realized he'd gone off to his own little land of thought once again.  He heard the sound of tinkling bell like laughter from Lily and his heart did a little flip at the sound.  He would make sure to hear that sound again.  Even if he had to prank the whole school every day just to hear her laugh.

"Mr. Olivander, maybe I should go first since Mr. Potter seems occupied with his own thoughts at the moment."

Lily laughed.  If James had been in his right mind he would have been offended, but she had said it in that sweet melody filled voice of hers, and his protests died on his lips.

"Quite right Lily.  I'm sorry my dear, but May I call you Lily?"

"Of course you can, it is my name after all."

Lily laughed.  The wand in James hand was plucked from him and placed in it box once more, then put with the thousands of others along the walls.

"Now Mr. Potter pay attention, so when it's your turn you'll know what to do."

Mr. Olivander said with over exaggerated sternness.   He turned and wandered around the walls looking at box after box, only pulling a few from their places to set on the counter top.  Lily watched him with wide eyes as the pile grew from three wands to fifteen.  Making his way back over to them slowly, he placed on last box on the counter.

"I have to try sixteen wands to find the one for me?"

Lily asked in shock.  Surely it wouldn't take all sixteen of them.  Would it?

"Ah my dear, it could take more than sixteen, but then again it could be less.  As I said before it's the wand that chooses the witch my dear."

Lily looked at him in shock, as he took the first wand out of its box and held it out to her.

"Now this wand is nine and a half inches made from oak, with the heart strings of a dragon."

Lily reached out for the wand while paying close attention to what Mr. Olivander said about the wand.  Her small little fingers closed around the smooth yet firm wood.  She could feel the power radiating within the core of the wand.  A feeling of evil slithered up her spine as she held the wand.  Images of a small family flashed before her eyes, along with the eerie green light.  Lily dropped the wand with a gasp as if the wood had burned her.  Taking five steps back she looked at the offensive object on the floor.

"Miss. Evans, are you alright?"

Mr. Olivander asked with concern.  The child had paled considerably upon contact with the wand.

"LILY DEAR!  WHAT IS IT, WHAT'S WRONG?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans shouted in unison.

"Nothing, nothings wrong at all.  I just don't think that wand is for me.  Perhaps we should try another one Mr. Olivander."

Lily said in a quivering voice.  James looked at her strangely, he could tell she was lying, but what he didn't understand was why.  Being the kind of person who needed to know about every thing that was going on he bent over and snatched the wand from the ground.  As soon as his hand closed around it, the world spun.  He could barely make out Lily's cry of fright before he found him self not in the shop but in the moon lit clearing once more.  Only this time it was different, it was no longer Sirius who stood before him.  Now it was a little green-eyed pixie, with flaming red hair, to match the spirit that lay within her.

"James"

The likeness of Lily said in a breezy whisper.

"Lily?  What's going on!  I picked up the wand in the shop, and now I find my self here with you."

"Have you found it yet James?  Have you found the light?"

"Light?  What is all this talk of light, I've found nothing yet, and I don't even know what I'm to look for, or even were to begin.  What I really do want to know is how I got here now, when I was standing in Mr. Olivanders shop but moments ago."

"I thought that would have been obvious James.  You touched that which is evil."

"The wand?  How is a wand evil.  It's the wizard that would be evil, not the wand."

"NO JAMES!  Do you not remember it's the wand that chooses the wizard, there for the wand would be evil, and it would choose that which is evil as well?  Evil begets evil, just as good begets good.  But now is not the time for such trivial matters.  You must find the light James before it's to late.  Lives depend upon it."

The likeness of Lily said with conviction.  James watched the girl before him, as tears began to form in her eyes, she looked so sad, and it was because of him, that she was now crying.

"Please don't cry Lily, I'll do what I can.  I'll look for this light, even though I don't understand why this light is so important."

"But you will understand James, you'll understand all to soon."

James felt him self being ripped from the scene before him, as the world began to spin once more.  Clutching his head he cried out in fright at the sensation of being torn took him over.  He could her Lily yelling but he couldn't make out her words, they seemed so very far away.  His body was beginning to feel like rubber, and his legs could not carry his full weight any more, boneless he fell to the floor, as his surrounds took shape once more.  He was staring at the ceiling of the shop, and Lily was kneeling over him, along with other people he didn't know.

"James, are you alright?  Why did you do that?"

Lily asked in fright.  It was that wand, and she knew it.  It was evil through and through.

"Lily?  Is this real?"

"Of course this is real, are you daft or something.  Oh no, did you hit your head?"

"No, it's just that I wasn't here a moment ago."

"But you were here James, and you were talking to…to…me, but when I asked you a question you didn't answer me.  You just kept talking to someone else, who you referred to by my name."

"Its nothing, I'm fine.  Why are all these people here?"

"Well Mr. Potter, that's because of you.  It was quite a scene you made when you started screaming."

Mr. Olivander said with concern.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I frightened everyone, but as you can see I'm alright."

James said this with certainty, even though he did not feel it.  Sitting up, he looked around the crowded shop until his eyes fell on the wand lying on the floor.  Pointing at it he said.

"You should put that away Mr. Olivander.  There's something not right with that wand."

"Alright everyone, you can all see that young Mr. Potter is fine, so if you could all leave, I can help these children find their wands."

Mr. Olivander said, while picking up the wand that had made each of the children react badly to its power.  Slowly everyone filed out of the small shop to continue his or her own errands for the day.  Once the shop was empty, Mr. Olivander turned towards James and Lily who were whispering to each other from their spots on the floor.

"Come!  We still need to find your wands, and after that's done would you both be willing to tell me what happened when you each held this wand."

He asked while holding up said wand in front of him.

"NO!"

James and Lily shouted at once.  Neither of them was willing to say what they had seen when they touched that wand, and it would be safer for everyone if they kept it that way.

"I didn't think so."

Mr. Olivander sighed, as he made his way back towards the pile of wands waiting to be tried.

          Mr. Olivander watched as Lily and James walked out of the shop side by side.  Those two where going to be powerful.  The wands that had chosen them were strong, but that wasn't going to make them powerful, their power already lay within them.  Closing his eyes he said a small prayer for the destiny that awaited the two of them.  It was times like these that he truly wished that he didn't have the gift of sight.  For Lily and James had a long road a head of them, a very long dark road.  He could only hope that it didn't end the way he saw it.  Just maybe, there could be some light at the end of their tunnel, after the darkness falls over them.  He continued to watch them until they vanished from sight, and even after that he stared at the spot they last stood before disappearing.  They were so young to have this destiny placed before them, but he knew as long has they stayed together, they would remain strong.  After all their destinies were intertwined from now until their dying breath. 


	6. AN

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry everybody, about the huge delay in my stories right now, but my computer got a bug and unfortunately I lost all my files and I have it sitting in the shop right now trying to get it up and running again. Don't worry I do write out all my chapters before going to the computer so I didn't lose any of my story with this computer not working thing. Again I'm hoping to be online again no later then next week, so you'll have chapters for both stories and I hope you enjoy them. Oh and also I'm not going to leave ya all hanging, I will finish the story as my muse allows. If there are lengthy delays. Ok toodles for now. 

Blue eyes.


End file.
